Crossing The Line
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Beyond The Pale contest. She knew some lines weren't meant to be crossed, especially considering what she did for a living, but she crossed them anyway. And he… He just crossed those lines alongside her.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Pale Contest**

**Title:**** Crossing The Line**

**Pen Name:**** Cass189**

**Characters:**** Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Image that Inspired You:**** 9**

**To see other entries in the Beyond the Pale Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**.net/community/Beyond_the_Pale_Contest_Entries/83159/**

* * *

**Crossing The Line**

Bella let the warm water hit the muscles on her back one last time and then turned the water off, drying her body and all but collapsed on the bed.

She was a little sore and tired. So tired...

It had been a while since she last had done a job like the one she had just gotten home from, after all. It had been more than two months since she had last been asked to pleasure more than one man at the same time and, in a way, she wasn't used to it anymore.

She should have known better, though. A job like the one that had been assigned to her meant that they came in twos, maybe even threes, and in the end, just left her like that: sore and tired. She should have been better prepared.

It didn't matter anymore, though. She was back home now and could finally rest. And she had to remember it could be worse. She could be working the streets, bending over backwards to please every kind of man instead of working for who she did and having to tend to the desires of only nice, respected men.

Hopefully one day soon, it would all be over. She would have put the money she needed together and never have to sell herself again.

She had almost fallen asleep, lulled by the thoughts of leaving the life she lead behind, when her phone rang. She knew who it would be and so she picked it up, writing down the place where she was supposed to go and the name of the man she was supposed to meet the next day.

Edward Cullen.

She had been with that man once before. He had booked them a nice hotel room, had been sweet and careful with her, a perfect gentleman who knew how to dominate her and who had treated her to multiple orgasms that had made her world shift on its axis. He had also been generous, paying her more than she should have received.

She hoped he hadn't changed.

This time, however, they didn't meet at a hotel. The address he gave Victoria, the woman who handled Bella's "dates" was of a house or—more accurately—of a mansion.

Bella knew he was rich. Most of her clients were, considering that Victoria had a very strict policy when it came to who got to be with her girls and pay for their time, but Bella had no idea he was _this_ rich.

All she could think as she knocked on the door was that it was a truly beautiful house that he had.

Edward couldn't believe he was doing this again and in his own house, but opening his front door was all it took to remind him of why he had called that number again.

Edward didn't believe in cheating, going behind your spouse's back and sleeping with someone else, but he knew she did just that to him. The irrational need to hurt her, even if she didn't know about it, had led him to do exactly the same.

He was feeling alone, hurt, and betrayed the day his best friend had given him the number of a woman who arranged meetings with high-class hookers. He told Edward he could probably need the company of one of her ladies and so, despite himself, despite never having had to resort to something like that to have his needs met, he called the number.

He called the number, booked a hotel room and in came Isabella. Beautiful, sweet and soft. He had been ready to give up on everything and just go home. He would apologize to the girl, pay her anyway and then leave, but in came Isabella and she made him want to kiss her, touch her, have her.

And now, due to a very specific request of his, she was standing at his doorway, smiling and waiting for him to let her know exactly what he wanted, what he had planned and expected of this afternoon.

She was beautiful.

She was also elegant, he realized, as he let his eyes take all of her in. The blue dress she was wearing was simple but fit her perfectly. She wasn't the kind of woman to go over the top.

"Mr. Cullen." He smiled at her and gestured for her to step in, closing the door behind her when she did so.

"Edward, please." She nodded. "Can I help you with your coat?" She nodded again as he made his way to behind her and helped her take her coat off, revealing a little more of her dress.

He was a beautiful man this one. Just like the first time, he got her blood boiling just from being this close to her.

He set her coat aside and took the advantage of their proximity to nuzzle her neck. Her smell was absolutely intoxicating.

She leaned in against him as he did so, letting him kiss her neck and touch her hips as he wished.

"Can I interest you in something to drink?" She shook her head. She wasn't thirsty.

"Do you want to move this upstairs then, Isabella? I have a room prepared for us." She didn't know why, but she loved it when he called her Isabella. She normally hated it, but the way he said it made her tremble. There was something possessive about the tone of his voice every time he said her name that way... it had her wanting to surrender completely to him right away.

"Yes." He pressed his hand to her lower back, urging her to start walking and she did so, letting him lead her upstairs to a luxurious bedroom with a king-sized bed placed right in the middle.

He kissed her then, repeatedly. Deep, possessive kisses that made her moan into his mouth and her whole body curl against his. She was sure the only things keeping her standing up were his hands gripping her waist. That was why it surprised her when he took a step back and sat down on the bed, making sure she remained standing.

"I want you to stand over there and strip for me, Isabella. Can you do that?" He motioned to where he wanted her to stand and she nodded.

She had done so for him the first time they were together, loving the way his eyes trailed up and down her body and how his pants had clearly become tighter in certain areas. It was empowering to know a man like him found her attractive enough to want her.

She put on a little show for him, swaying her hips from side to side and touching her body lithely as she lowered the zipper on the side of her dress and slowly, very slowly took it off, throwing it to the side.

Edward licked his lips and readjusted his sitting position at the sight of her body. Her little black lingerie set was absolutely sinful.

Her bra hugged her breasts perfectly, pushing them up just a little. Her panties made her ass look amazing and the garter belt and stockings she was wearing were just the icing on the cake, really.

She saw the appreciation and approval in his eyes and smiled while kicking her shoes off. She touched her whole body for him, occasionally bending down to give him a good view of her ass before reaching back to unhook her bra.

She teased him a little, pulling the straps of her bra down her arms but not immediately revealing her breasts to him. He shifted his position on the bed and she smiled.

When her bra was completely off, she ran her hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts in it, making them bounce up and down a little and seeing how his eyes followed every single movement she made.

He was completely turned on already. She did that to him.

She then approached him and, resting her hands on his shoulders for support, lifted one leg high enough so he understood he was the one in charge of taking her garter belt off.

If she wanted some help undressing for him, he would gladly help her, but before he did what he was supposed to, he lifted his head a little and nuzzled her breasts, feeling the grip she had on his shoulders tighten a little. He then proceeded to reach for her garter belt, unhooking it from her stockings. He leaned in every now and then to place a light kiss on her stomach that made her body tremble slightly.

When the garter belt was loose, he pulled it down her legs, allowing his hands to caress the curve of her ass as he did so. He helped her step out of it and then shook his head when she raised an eyebrow wondering if he didn't want to pull her stockings down her leg.

He didn't. He had this fantasy of taking this woman while she still had her stockings on and maybe even her high-heeled shoes. She would keep those stockings on for now.

Taking advantage of her proximity, he ran his hands down her legs and then back up to her waist, feeling the silk of her stockings and nodded. Yes, she would keep those on for him.

"I want you to leave your stockings on." She smiled and nodded. If that was what he wanted, that was what he would get. It was a little kinky, a little sexy, a request she could fulfil with pleasure.

Satisfied with his work on her garter belt, she leaned in to lightly kiss him and then took a few steps back from him, hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs as he visibly swallowed, completely mesmerized by the way she moved, the way she wiggled out of her panties.

All that skin, all that beauty was in display for him and he loved what he saw. He loved her long neck, her round and firm breasts, her smooth stomach, the way her body curved to bring to life those hips that were just begging to be grabbed. He loved her tight, perky ass that he wanted to spank and nibble on, he loved her long legs and he was completely fascinated by the way her bare pussy seemed to glisten. Was she that wet for him already? He sure hoped so because he was definitely completely hard for her already.

Having had enough of just looking and wanting to touch, grab, caress, lick and kiss every inch of her skin, he commanded her to get closer.

"Beautiful. Come here." She did so, watching as he got up to wrap his arms around her and buried his face on her neck, lightly nibbling on the skin there.

Her body pressed to his like it was, she could feel every defined muscle of his although he was still completely dressed.

His hand then moved down to her ass, massaging it before he gripped it, making her gasp, and lifting her off the floor a little bit until she was standing on her tiptoes. She loved it. She loved how he could be sweet, possessive and a bit rough all at the same time.

He was touching and grabbing her like he couldn't have enough of her in his arms and she had to confess she could spend the whole evening just basking on the feeling of being this wanted.

He let go of her then and walked around her, taking in all of her almost as if he was memorizing the image before finally stopping behind her, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and pulling her arms back in a gesture that clearly said she should surrender to him. He didn't bind her with ropes or scarves or anything of that sort... he simply used his hands with gentleness, but also firmness.

Hands and arms could be just as good, as effective, as ropes.

"You're mine today, Isabella. All mine." And he would do as he pleased with her. He would make her his.

A shiver of pleasure and anticipation ran down her spine at his words, directly contrasting with the heat he already had emanating from her body. Yes, she wanted to be his, wanted him to do whatever he pleased with her.

"I am yours. All yours. You can do what you want with me." He smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I will, but I also value your opinion. So tell me... how do you want it first, baby?" Bella said nothing as he nipped on her earlobe and his hands kneaded her breasts. She was enjoying being dominated by this wonderful man. "Tell me how you want it first and I'll think about giving it to you or not."

"I want it as you wish first." And she truly did. She didn't care how he took her first as long as he did.

Another perfect answer from her.

"Very well... I want you to walk to the bed and get on all fours for me." She nodded and did just that. Walking to the bed and getting on it, she positioned herself so she was on all fours facing away from him. She knew she was completely exposed to him like this and she liked the feeling it made ran through her veins.

He watched as she moved and bit back a groan when she got on all fours for him, her perky little ass turned to him, taunting him with promises of what was to come. He could see all of her like this, her beautiful, glistening pussy practically begging him to pay attention to it. She was completely exposed to him like this, vulnerable to him even, and it only made him want her more.

He quickly took his own clothes off, wanting to be able to press his skin to hers, to feel the heat emanating from her body with his own, and then got into bed with her. That perky ass of hers was begging to be touched.

She felt him kneel down on the bed behind her and then the next thing she felt was his hand making contact with her ass, making her jump in surprise and moan in pleasure at the same time.

He would spank her ass, make sure she knew who was in charge, before he took her, before he entered her from behind. She couldn't wait for it.

He took her ass in his hands before doing anything else and squeezed it, spreading her cheeks and making sure they both knew who had possession over it. The message was conveyed through strong caresses and strokes that had Bella's breath hitching and Edward's erection twitching at the mere thought that it was all his. The woman on all fours, letting him touch her as he pleased was all his.

"You have an amazingly perky ass, Isabella. I've wanted to play with it like this ever since you left that hotel room the first time we were together. I chastened myself for not doing it then, for not making the most out of that night." Bella's answer to his confession was a shiver and then a quiet yelp when he lightly slapped her ass once again. "Does it feel good, baby?"

Bella simply nodded, knowing that if she was to talk, she would have to tell him exactly how wonderful having him touch her like that felt. She kept quiet simply enjoying the way he slapped her ass and then stroked the skin he had just spanked and repeated that pattern over and over again, making that pool of desire grow in her stomach and settle itself between her legs.

She soon found herself reduced to incoherent moaning, squirming with every hard stroke, every well-placed slap on her ass, and every caress that followed.

She never particularly liked this before, but she definitely was enjoying it now. Being treated like this before sex had never been so good, so erotic and such a turn on as it was now.

"You like this, Isabella?" He moved his hands down her ass to between her legs and traced her entrance with his fingers ever so lightly making her moan out loud. "Yes, you do, you dirty girl. You like a good spanking, don't you? It gets you all wet."

He slapped her ass once more and she found herself answering his questions. She was hot and bothered already and she wanted him. No man had gotten her so worked up by spanking her ass.

"Yes! It does, it gets me so wet. Spank me, Edward. Please spank me more!" He all but growled at her request before attending to it.

He spanked her firm ass a little more, using enough force to let her feel the burn for a second without hurting her. This was supposed to be sexual and not cause her pain, after all.

Bella felt the intense burn caused by the contact of his hand with her skin one last time before he gently stroked her and then leaned in to place a light kiss on each of her slightly reddened ass cheeks. He had her moaning his name with that.

Enjoying the way his name rolled out of her tongue and recognizing the desire in which it was laced with, Edward kissed up and down her spine once before knelling straight behind her. He aligned himself with her and let her feel his hard erection brush against her ass and then her entrance making both of them moan.

Bella was already panting hard due to the pleasure and anticipation running through her veins but she needed more. She needed Edward to take her.

Grabbing onto her waist with one hand, he used the other one to reach between her legs and grab his cock, running its tip up and down her wet entrance just to tease her a little more. His tip parted her folds, moved an inch inside of her and the pulled back as she grabbed onto the sheets beneath her.

"Edward..." He chuckled; making sure his cock was at her entrance before moving his hand to her waist.

"Are you ready for me, Isabella? Are you ready to have my hard cock inside your warm pussy?" Her answer came out in a throaty moan.

"Yes, please..." He couldn't deny her when she begged him that way.

He tightened his grip on her waist and bucked his hips, plunging his tip inside of her. Bella gasped at the pressure his big, tick erection exerted on her and forced herself to relax to take him in inch by inch.

He was big, tick and hard, she had known it already, but hadn't been completely prepared to have all of him impaling her. She was full to the brick, completely spread and her throat had gone dry but she had to confess it felt good to have him inside of her once her body got used to having him invading her in this position.

He stood still, caressing her spine, for a few seconds even though all he truly wanted to do was to pull back and plunge inside of her once more, over and over again.

"You're so tight, Isabella, and warm. You feel so good." She answered him with a moan while moving her hips in his direction experimentally, crying out in pleasure when he immediately hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

She was ready for this. More than ready.

There was no discomfort at all about being completely stretched, all Bella was feeling was breath-taking pleasure and he wasn't even truly moving yet.

Being assured by her moans and knowing he could start moving, Edward pulled almost completely out of her only to slam back inside, successfully making cries of passion escape both their mouths.

He urged her to move with him, both of them moving to increase the friction of pleasure between them. They quickly set an almost maniac rhythm that had them both gasping for air in between breaths. For a moment as he plunged inside of her over and over again he thought of the woman who he shared the bed in which he was fucking another with. That thought quickly evaded him, though because she was nothing like Isabella. Isabella was sweet, soft and warm and not cold, calculating and deceiving.

He concentrated on the feel of her body, on how her hips thrusted back to meet every single one of his movements, on how the moans escaping her mouth made his body vibrate and on how impossibly good it felt to have her tight walls moulded around his erection.

She was so tight, warm and wet. It was inexplicably good to be inside of her. Sex had never been so good before.

As he started to move faster and faster Bella began to feel herself slipping into a haze of complete pleasure, the knot in her stomach tightened and she knew it couldn't take her much to reach her release. Judging by the sounds he was making he wouldn't either.

"Oh, Isabella, this feels so good. I love the feeling of moving in and out of you." She had to agree with it. It felt damn amazing to have him moving in and out of her like that.

As they moved together, Edward let go of her waist and moved his hand up her back, tangling his fingers on her hair and tugging on it so she would move a little so she was standing more upright, her back pressed to his chest. The new position felt so good to both of them, moans and groans of pleasure filled the room as Edward thrusted deeply inside of Bella, his arm wrapping around her midsection in order to keep her in place.

Another deep thrust had her going completely crazy, trying to grab onto his arm for support.

She felt their bodies moving together, rubbing together, and her hands losing most of their strength as her moans and screams increased in volume and she lost herself on the whirlwind of emotions taking over her being.

She threw her head back on his shoulder and screamed his name loudly as her release triggered his own and he followed her down the patch of pleasure, groaning her name and burying his face on her neck so he could bit the skin there.

The room echoed every single one of their moans, groans and cries of pleasure and Edward was sure that they would've been heard if there was anyone else in the house.

Edward only stopped moving in and out of Bella when he lost some of his strength and his hold on her loosened, making both of them collapse on the mattress, gasping for air.

Bella rolled to her back and Edward took the opportunity to move his hand to her stomach, running it up and down the skin there in a caress, effectively sending energy shocks throughout her whole body.

She enjoyed being touched like that. In a way, a silly way, it made her feel especial and cherished. She wondered what he felt when he touched her like that but quickly shook her head. It didn't matter what he felt, this was simply another job. A job she was still wearing her stockings for.

When Edward decided he needed to feel more of her, he wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest where she could hear the slightly accelerated beat of his heart. Her own was still racing a little.

"You're okay, sweetie?" Bella nodded and smiled.

What a sweet man he was. Most of them didn't care if she was okay after sex or not.

She cuddled further in his arms as he played with the strands of her hair for a few minutes before she rubbed her body against his in an attempt to get impossibly closer to him and felt it. A quick glance down to his waist area let her know he was indeed hard again. Already.

She moved a little and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow in a silent question as he shrugged.

"It's a normal reaction when I'm lying down naked next to a beautiful woman like you." She had to smile at that.

"Hmm... I see." She looked down at him again and found herself licking her lips. He was a beautiful male specimen with a wonderfully big and tick member to go with it and she wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel him in her mouth. "I guess we'll have to do something about that normal reaction of yours, Mr. Cullen."

He saw her wink and smiled.

"Really? Care to tell me what you have in mind?"

"No, I'd rather show you." And with that she dove in, pressing her lips to his chest and kissing down to his stomach and then his hip and then his thighs.

Before she did anything else she looked up at him with a devious smile on her face and winked, turning her attention to his cock then and sticking her tongue out so she could lick him from base to tip, slowly.

He immediately groaned when she did so and his hand instantly moved to her head, his fingers tangling in her hair so he could massage her scalp.

She smiled at his reaction, more than a little smug with the knowledge she could do that to him, and then licked him again.

He could only groan again because this, what she did with her velvety mouth was almost like art. She had him shaking and trembling, moaning with need before she had even truly reached his swelling head. She was working him like an artist had the ability to work his or hers art, shaping and moulding it until it became, transformed itself in, what was wanted.

She licked him completely once more before deciding she had teased him enough and taking only his head on her mouth so she could suck on it while her tongue spread the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

She loved his taste, so unique, his hardness, his girth and she loved to be invaded by him like she was being now.

She pulled back then and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Does it feel good, Edward? Do you like it? Do you like it when I take your hard cock in my mouth and suck on it?" He nodded almost frantically as her warm breath so close to his wet cock made it twitch.

"Yes, yes, I like it. It feels fucking amazing." She smiled, satisfied with his answer, and licked her lips once more, leaning in to take as much of his erection as she could in her mouth.

His hips bucked up involuntarily when she did so and he found himself cursing loudly at the sensation of being inside her mouth.

Bella moaned from around his cock every now and then only increasing the turmoil of sensations he was already experiencing and moved one of her hands to his balls so she could massage and tickle them.

As she pleased him, his hips began to move in rhythm with her mouth, pushing him deeper inside her mouth. She kept moaning from around him, aroused by what she was doing and by the way he was responding to her.

He suddenly gripped her hair a little tighter and she knew that was a silent beg for more so she gave him more, squeezing his balls and increasing the rhythm and intensity in which she was sucking him. She could feel him twitch inside her mouth and knew it wouldn't take him long to peak.

Several groans and maybe even a growl or two escaped his mouth, letting her know just how much he truly was enjoying her actions.

He looked down at her to see her looking up at him through her lashes while lightly nibbling on his head and that was it for him. He was a goner.

"Isabella, I'm..." He fought to take a deep a breath to be able to speak. "Fuck, I'm going to come, Isabella."

In response she moaned from around him and sucked particularly hard on him as if saying 'come, come in my mouth' and that was exactly what he did not being able to contain himself.

He groaned loudly as he came in her mouth and kept on whimpering as she swallowed all he had to give her and licked him clean, only letting go of him once he stopped bucking his hips.

She placed a kiss on each of his balls and then on his tip as he let go of her hair and took another deep breath. He couldn't help but to look down at her with a mile wide smile on his face then.

"That was amazing, Isabella! You're amazing!" Bella smiled while crawling up his body, dragging her lips and teeth along his chest to his neck.

"I'm glad you think so." He nodded while catching his breath and wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her closer to him so he could breathe in her smell and pull her in for a deep kiss.

He kept her in his arms like that for a few minutes, watched her, allowed his hands to caress her smooth skin as she relaxed on top of him, simply enjoying every single one of his touches.

He was strong, not bulky but strong. Strong enough to make her feel safe in his arms like this. It was a nice, welcome change as it was for Edward who hadn't got to hold someone like he was doing for quite a long time. Not everyone welcomed this part but he always had.

He didn't mind the cuddling after sex, he actually like it, just as he liked the slower love making. Fast, sweaty and rough sex was good, more than good, but so was love making and that was another things he hadn't done for a while.

Thinking about that he moved, rolling Bella to the side so she was lying on her back and smiled down at her after leaning in to nuzzle her cheek, his hand moving down to her thigh.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetie. I want to make love to you." She did so, letting him set himself comfortably between her spread legs but raised an eyebrow in question.

They had just done that. Was the man that insatiable?

"Haven't we been doing that already?"

"No, we've been having sex. I want to make love. I haven't made love in over three years. All I've had was sex." Bella raised an eyebrow again.

His distinction between sex and love making was sweet but she thought all he wanted for her was sex. It was all the other men wanted, after all. Love making was left for the wives and girlfriends...

"But... But I thought you were..." He leaned in to lightly kiss her, not allowing her to go on. He didn't want to hear her day it.

"Sshh. I am but... She doesn't want love. She never did. All she ever wanted was sex and my money. I want love now, though. So please make love with me. Let me make love to you."

She nodded. Being asked to make love to wasn't something any of her clients had ever asked her, they were normally only interested in blow jobs and rougher, mindless sex and Bella found this to be a nice change. She wanted to make love to Edward.

"Yes, make love to me, Edward." It was all he needed to hear.

He slid up her body, kissed her, entered her slowly and rode her languidly in slow, deep thrusts that had her wrapping her legs around him so she could feel him as close to her as possible. The sensations running up and down her body, invading her being were impossible to explain at that moment.

He wrapped all of his body, his entire being, around her and rocked in and out of her slowly so they could both enjoy the moment like it was meant to be enjoyed.

He didn't know he craved making love, sweet, slow love so much until he had seen her lying there besides him and had wanted to love her, had wanted to have her love him. He kissed her, touched every single inch of her skin he had access to and simply allowed himself to enjoy the moment, to make the best out of it. He wasn't in a hurry to reach his orgasm and for what he could tell neither was she. They were both locked in the moment.

He locked his eyes with hers as they moved together slowly, intimately, building up to their releases calmly as if they had all day just to themselves, to be connected like this. Bella found herself completely wrapped around Edward, her legs locked around his waist, her arms holding onto his shoulders and he simply basked on the pleasure of holding this girl in his arms while they made love, while they came so close to their releases.

Edward kept moving on top of her while gently caressing her body and kissing every single inch of her skin he had access to. His hand would often travel up to cup her breasts in them and every single time she would wrap herself a little more strongly around him.

They reached their releases at the same time while moaning each other's name as they rode the waves of their orgasms.

When Edward collapsed on top of her, Bella tangled her fingers in his hair and sighed satisfied.

Sex and love making had never been like this for her before, she had never reached her peak with so much glorious intensity. There had been many other lovers, she had been taken in so many other positions but it had never been like it had just been with this man. She didn't want to let him go, wouldn't if she could but she couldn't...

Edward did his best not to think and simply enjoy the last minutes he had with her. He would think later, for now he just wanted to relish on the feel of her fingers playing with his hair.

They lay in bed wrapped around each other and in silence for a while after they made love but the time for her to go came too quickly and he could only sigh as he watched her dress and then took her downstairs. She couldn't stay there with him forever, he knew that, but he could still make the most of the last few minutes he had with her.

He paid her when they were standing in his living room and watched as her eyes widened when she realized he was once more paying her more than what had been agreed with the other woman.

She shook her head and waved the money back at him. He was doing it again, paying her more than he should and she just couldn't accept it this time.

"I can't accept it, Edward. Not again." He shook his head as she tried to give him the money back. It was hers.

"Yes, you can."

"No. I..." He approached her once more, wrapping his arms around her so their bodies were pressed together one more time.

"Buy yourself something pretty, something you like. A dress, shoes... You deserve it." No, she didn't. She couldn't accept money like that even if she needed it. She liked to know she had earned her money even if the means in which she did it wasn't considered an honest profession.

"No. If you're giving me this extra money, I should do something extra for you." Edward smile down at her and then pulled her in for a kiss, winking when they pulled back for air.

"There, we are even now."

"A kiss is not worth 100 dollars!" She was wrong about that. A kiss could be worth a 100 dollars. It could be worth much more.

"Yours is, Isabella. Yours is." She rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner and he found himself chuckling at how cute she was. He descended his lips on hers again, just because he wanted. "There, I'm already on your debt now." She rolled her eyes again, knowing this was a battle he had won.

She played with the collar of his shirt for a few seconds as his hands caressed her back before she packed up the courage to ask what she wanted to. She looked up at the man caressing her through her lashes.

"Can I ask you something?" He immediately nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"That bed we were in, it's yours and your wife's right?" He took a deep breath, confirming her suspicions, before answering.

"Yes." She nodded, leaned in a little so his smell would involve her once more and then spoke again.

"Why? Why did you bring me here instead of a hotel and took me to your bed when there's likely more than one free room here?" He took another deep breath, moving one of his hands up her back to tuck a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear. He had hoped she wouldn't ask something like that, but she had and because she had he felt like he should answer her.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I wanted some kind of revenge."

"Revenge?" It seemed like such a strong word. What had happened between him and his wife for him to think about revenge?

"Yes. She's had other men in our bed, I'm sure, and even though she'll probably never find out about this, I wanted to do to her what she does to me. And also because I'm a sick bastard and wanted to fulfil the fantasy of being with another woman there. And because at least now when I lie down to sleep I'll have a good memory, I'll have the memory of making love with you..." Bella didn't know how to take what he had just said to her, didn't know why she immediately seemed not to like the woman who got to spent every night with him.

"Your wife she is... She seems..."

"She's a bitch. A manipulative bitch." Bella was a little caught off guard at his words, the cold tone of them. Somehow, they didn't seem to fit the man who had spent the afternoon with her.

"If you don't love her why don't you divorce her?"

"It's complicated." She nodded, knowing that meant he didn't want to talk about it.

"Where is she now?"

"She had a lunch date with her friends which equals a lot of shopping after but she'll probably be back in an hour or two." Bella nodded, standing on her tip-toes so she could kiss him one last time.

"I guess I should be going then. I don't think she would like to find me here when she gets home." That was a situation she didn't want nor knew how to deal with.

Edward nodded knowing she was right and helped her put on her coat before walking her to the door where after making sure she had how to get home, he kissed her goodbye and watched her leave.

They both hoped they would meet soon again.

Bella was just walking down the street of his house to get a cab when a strawberry blonde made her way into the mansion, swaying her hips from side to side in an exaggerated manner.

She found Edward lying on his back on their bed, looking up at the ceiling probably lost in his thoughts. He didn't even move a muscle when she came in but she knew he knew she was there so she decided to try to tease him a little.

"Oh, look you're already in bed. Where you waiting for me, Edward?" He looked at her while she placed her things down and took off her coat and then looked back up at the ceiling again.

"Not exactly no. I'm not very interested."

"Are you sure? I could show you a good time right now. You know you like it." He just rolled his eyes and got up ready to leave the room as soon as possible.

How could this woman still be so sure of herself and so... fake?

"How was lunch?"

"It was great. It's always good to caught up with the girls." He just nodded.

She took her clothes off while he got up, standing only on her barely there lingerie. His eyes didn't even turn to her, ran up and down her body evaluating what was his. It had been a long time since he had last appreciated her body, since the day she had stopped playing the nice character and let him see who she truly was. Apparently sexual desire was connected with character appraisal for him.

She just shrugged. If he didn't want to look and touch it was okay, she had lovers who would look at her like she deserved to be looked at and to pleasure her. She was only with Edward for his money anyway, although, she did enjoy nagging him until he gave in and just fucked her. He was good in bed but she would apparently have to wait to get him there since he left the room without even paying her more than a minute of attention.

The next time Edward and Bella saw each other was in a very different situation. An art exposition. It was the last place he thought about meeting Isabella, and he had thought about it a lot, but that was exactly where he found her, looking more beautiful than ever.

He saw her when she began to walk towards him, a little uncertainly it seemed, after he had wandered away from his wife's company so he could truly enjoy the art exposed.

"Isabella! I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?" He truly hadn't expected to see her there but he had been thinking about her since the minute she left his house the other day and his body seemed to immediately respond to the proximity of her now.

"I'm..." She stopped for a second as she approached him not really sure how to answer him. "I'm working."

"I see." His tone of voice was polite but somehow the idea of her being with another man bothered him. It shouldn't, though. It was normal for her to be with other men, it was part of her job. "Here?"

She smiled.

"No, not here exactly. I'm here with a client. He's an artist and wanted to see the exhibition before we went to the hotel next door." He nodded.

"Yes, it's a good exhibition."

"It is." She looked up at him and smiled once more before letting her gaze fall upon the woman she had seen him with just a few seconds before. "Your wife's beautiful."

He nodded once more, looking in the direction she was as well.

"Yes." She was beautiful but only that didn't please him anymore, in a way never did. He let his eyes fall back upon the woman talking to him, the woman who had his blood boiling with want. "You look beautiful tonight." She blushed looking down at herself and smoothing her dress.

"Thanks. I've bought myself something pretty." Just like he had told her to. "Well, I have to go. It was nice seeing you, though."

She had a client to attend to who wasn't the man she was talking to. James had just gone to the bathroom when she wandered close to Edward and was probably ready to leave by now. She couldn't make him wait.

Edward wished she would have stayed but knew she couldn't due to a different amount of reasons he wasn't about to enumerate but as he watched her leave he thought about how appearances could be misleading, about how no one truly knew what was happening in other people's lives. To anyone who saw her, Isabella seemed like an elegant, intelligent business woman but in reality she was forced to live her life right now as something other than a business woman. Everyone who looked at him would say he was a lucky bastard who had it all, money, a beautiful wife who loved him, he was probably sinfully happy. They were wrong. He had a beautiful wife but she didn't love him, she only loved his money. Looking at him no one would say his wife cheated on him and that he knew about it. No one would say he was the kind of man who requested the company of a high class hooker but he had done just that. More than once. In a way he had gotten involved with her.

Yes, no one quite knew what went on behind closed doors. Everyone had at least one little dirty secret.

She had done her job, pleasing her client as he wanted to for the two hours he had paid for and could finally go home. It hadn't been a completely bad night. The man had been okay, not overly rough nor overly exigent. A blow job, a sweaty and fast ride doggie style followed by a slower fuck missionary style was all he wanted. She had talked when she had to, telling him she was his dirty little girl when she knew that was what he wanted to hear and had let him spank her ass when he had flipped her onto her stomach. He hadn't been rough but somehow he hadn't been able to awake the feeling and sensations inside of her Edward had when he had spanked her. Edward Cullen had managed to transform a good spanking into something erotic for her. The expression sensual spanking came to mind.

Too bad he was married and probably back home with his wife now and she was just a hooker. He was way out of her league.

"Isabella." She jumped at the mention of her name but then visibly relaxed when the man who had called her approached her and she could see his face.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I was watching the exposition." His tone was matter of fact as he pointed to the gallery behind him.

"Until now? Where's your wife?"

"She went home already. I stayed behind so I could appreciate everything a little bit more and, truthfully, I was hoping that if I waited long enough I would get to see you again." She couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. I would like to talk if you're willing to. My car is parked back there, we could drive somewhere or simply sit there for a while and just talk." She pondered his offer for a few seconds. She knew something like that could be dangerous. Didn't serial killers sometimes attract their victims like that? And weren't they sometimes charming man? They were but she felt safe with Edward and so she took his offer. If he wanted to harm her, he would've done so already.

Before she could talk, though he smiled at her and shrugged, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You really do look beautiful." She smiled once again. This man had her smiling a lot.

"I'd love to talk to you for a while, Edward." He smiled and reached for her hand, tangling their fingers together and leading her to where his car was parked.

When they reached it she slid into the back seat, knowing it would be more comfortable for them to talk there, and he followed her, closing the car's door and resting his hand on her naked leg.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Isabella. I don't know if I had said that enough." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you but why did you do it? Why did you wait for me?" He shrugged.

Why had he done it? He wasn't so sure himself of the answer to that. He just knew he wanted to spent some time with her, talk, touch her maybe even kiss her if she let him.

"I just wanted to be with you for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about you already and seeing you today only made it all that more impossible. I was going to call and ask for you tomorrow so we could spend some time together. Of course that then you would have to come meet me since you'd be working. If you don't want to you don't have to be with me now." But he wished she wanted to be.

She nodded. He had a point she didn't have to be here if she didn't want to.

"No, I really don't have to. I've already finished my last job of the day, after all. I'm off work hours."

He nodded, sensing maybe she would leave.

"But I do want to be here with you." The smile that appeared on his face at her words was a mile long and he couldn't fight the urge to just lean in and kiss her.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I got carried away." She smiled and leaned in closer to him when he pulled back, wanting one more kiss.

"It's okay. In fact, please do get carried away all you want." Her words triggered something inside of him and he did allow himself to get carried away.

Before he knew it he was all but ravishing her with his mouth as she responded to every single one of his movements and his hand had found its way between her thighs and was inching upwards, making the skirt of her dress ride up her body.

Before he went any further, though, he needed to be sure she truly wanted this. He needed to be sure she knew this wasn't his primary intention for bring her to his car. He really just wanted to talk to her, have her close to him for a little while but she was just so irresistible.

"Isabella, I need you to know I didn't bring you here for this." She smiled, leaning in to nip on his perfectly defined jaw before speaking.

"I know but I want it. I want you so please have me." Seeing him had made her realize just how much she truly wanted to be with him, how much she was hoping he would call Victoria and ask for her again.

He smiled back at her, more than satisfied with her words.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, about being like this with you." He let his eyes trail up and down her body and sighed. How was he supposed to resist a woman like this? Especially after having had her before?

"Me neither."

They kissed, touched, fondled, licked and bit each other after that, getting completely lost in their own desires.

Edward's hand that was still on Bella's thigh made its way up, inching a little further so he was tracing her entrance with his fingertips, moaning when he discovered there was no barrier between his searching fingers and her warm center.

"Fuck, Isabella, you're not wearing any panties." She wasn't and he soon would find she wasn't wearing a bra either.

That turned him on more than he could ever imagine it would. The things this woman did to him!

He kissed her deeply while his hand explored her folds making her gasp and purr in that hypnotizing way she did.

Needing to touch more of her, Edward took his hand back and pulled the straps of her dress down her arms, kissing the exposed shoulders as she just allowed herself to enjoy the sensations he made course trough her body. He then pulled the upper part of her dress down until it pooled around her stomach and revealed her breasts to him. Her amazing breasts that fascinated him so much as well as every other inch of her.

He immediately dove in, burying his face on the valley between her breasts, letting her smell intoxicate him, before turning his head to the side so he could lick her left breast. One of his hands made its way up her side to grip that breast in it and directionate the swollen nipple to his mouth, making Bella moan deeply when he lightly nibbled on it.

Bella fumbled with the buttons of his shirt for a little while as he lavished attention to her breasts but finally managed to undo them and throw the shirt open, her hands immediately exploring the muscles of his chest and stomach.

Before she even knew what was happening she was being moved, urged to lie down as well as she could in the backseat of the car so Edward could slip between her open legs. There wasn't much space but they managed to get into that intimate position between kisses and neck nibbles. He seemed to know her neck was a sensitive area and ever single kiss or lick there made her respond with a moan.

He cupped her breasts in his hands once more, making her gasp, before moving them down to her waist, pulling the skirt of her dress high enough so her wet center was exposed to him.

He almost growled at the sight of her bare, wet pussy and had to fight the urge to just rip his clothes off and impale her with his cock. He did lightly trace her entrance with his fingers, though, slightly parting her folds and watching as she opened her mouth in a silent scream and her eyes rolled back.

She looked absolutely glorious and so damn... eatable!

She was wet and he was hard. He needed to be inside of her as soon as possible. Luckily for him, she seemed to want exactly the same.

She moved her hands between them so she could undo his pants and pulled them along with his boxers down his legs as well as she could with a little help from him. There was not enough space for him to take them off so he just let them pool around his knees. She then cupped his erection in her hands, feeling it twitching.

He was so hard! She wanted him inside of her.

"Edward!" His name came out of her mouth as a whimper and as a plea he immediately understood.

Between frantic kisses he reached for her purse, which had fallen to the car's floor, sure she would have at least one condom there. He grabbed one and threw the purse aside, watching as she took over the task of unwrapping the condom and then very slowly, teasingly, rolled it up his erection.

She then settled back, swaying her hips slowly, letting him know she was more than ready to have him inside of her.

He didn't lose any more time. He reached between them and grabbed his erection, aligning it with her entrance and pushed in, making them both moan when he was completely cradled inside of her. It all felt so damn good!

She immediately wrapped her arms around his back as he buried his face of the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin there while picking up pace, moving faster and faster on top of her.

"You feel so incredibly good, Isabella." She moaned loudly as one of her hands moved down to his ass so she could push him deeper inside of her. He also felt incredibly good inside of her.

From that point on Edward alternated between fast and shallow thrusts and deeper, slower ones that had them both going completely crazy. He seemed to be hitting all the right places inside of her and he could tell by the way she was pulsing all around him, she wouldn't last for too long.

He moved his head to look at her and leaned in to nibble on her lower lip before speaking.

"Come for me, Isabella. Let go." It seemed like his words had the power to trigger something inside of her and the knot in her stomach tightened for a second before her whole body started to shake with the force with which she came.

She arched her back as she came, grabbing onto his shoulder and screaming his name. She didn't even think about the fact that if someone was to cross the deserted parking lot they would hear and inevitably see them. Her mind was too blank to think about anything else but the pleasure he was providing her with.

He came with her, her clenching walls pushing him over the edge and buried his face on her neck again so his groans were muffled and gripped her waist. The waves of pleasure ran through his whole body, taking his breath away and then making it go limp with exhaustion.

When he got enough strength back to look up at her, he saw she had a satisfied, mysterious smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She giggled before answering him, still high on the orgasm he had treated her to.

"Because that was so good my mind went completely blank for a while. That had never happened to me before." He had to smile at that.

"I know exactly what you mean." His mind had gone blank there for a moment as well and he didn't even think that was possible.

"And you're still inside of me." He nodded. He was.

"Yes, I am."

"I like it. I like how you feel inside of me. I like it how you fill me so completely."

"Well, it does feel amazing to be inside of you." She blushed a little but shrugged, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his back in light caresses.

They stayed like that for several minutes and when they both looked at the clock in the car, they sighed in almost unison as Edward moved a little in order to kiss her lightly. It was late already but he didn't want to let her go.

"I wish we could stay like this." She wished the same.

"I know but it's late. I have to go home..." They both sighed once more as Edward moved, extracting himself from inside of her and sitting down after he got rid of the condom. Bella almost whimpered at the loss of him inside of her and sat down as well smiling when she thought about what they had just done in the small compartment of his car.

Bella wiggled a little trying to redress herself as Edward pulled his pants up and then looked at her.

"Isabella, how much..." She didn't let finish his question, shaking her head repeatedly, her hands stilling as they pulled the straps of her dress up.

"No, don't do that. Don't give me money. Don't pay for what we did, it makes me feel... Dirty. I know that sounds hypocritical considering what I do for a living but, yes, if you try to pay me for something I didn't consider a job, that's exactly how you make me feel. Dirty." She didn't want to be paid. If she had been with him off her work hours it was because she wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. You might not believe me but I don't think of you as a..." He hesitated for a second and she smiled, completing his sentence for him.

"A hooker? You can it. It's what I am, even if high class."

"Why don't you just stop? I can tell you don't like what you do." She didn't but that was beside the point.

"Remember what you told me about your marriage? It's the same thing for me. It's complicated."

"I could help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I could help you out, find a nice place for you to live, give whatever you need." She smiled sadly, knowing how that would end.

"And then what? You'd visit me every now and then when you could and we would make love before you left again and went back to your wife leaving me alone?"

He wanted to tell her it wouldn't be like that but he wasn't sure it wouldn't.

"I... I..." She approached him, brushing his cheek with her fingertips.

"You're a sweet man, Edward, and it's a sweet offer, one any girl in my situation would accept, but I can't do it. Not because I don't like you. I do, actually, and I would love the chance of spending a little more time with you but despite what I am, a hooker, I am also my own person. I could never live as the other woman. I could never be a kept woman. I prefer to make ends meet my way and hopefully soon be able to leave this behind me." He understood her and even admired her. There was nothing wrong in wanting to make it on your own. He was sure she had a strong reason to be doing what she did and for what he could tell she wanted out of that life as soon as possible.

"Your special, Isabella. I really do like you."

"Then call me Bella." He smiled, making a mental note to call her Bella. The name suited her.

"Let me at least drive you home." She shook her head and he had to fight the urge to sigh. He knew she would say not at first.

"There's no need to. I'll catch a cab and..." He didn't let her go on.

"No, it's late already, I'll take you home. I promise you don't have to worry about me stalking you and showing up at your door uninvited." She rolled her eyes and smiling gave him her address.

They finished getting dressed and he drove her home just to realize they had arrived at her door much faster than he would've liked. Before he let her go, though, he had to apologize and make sure everything was okay between them.

"Bella, I want to apologise for earlier, for trying to give you money. I didn't mean to offend or disrespect you. I wasn't thinking, I guess." She smiled at him, noticing how worried he was he might have offended her, and leaned in across the seat to kiss him.

"Don't worry about that. I've already forgotten all about it." All he could do was smile and lean in to steal one more kiss from her.

She wanted to stay with him for a little while longer and because she felt like that she forced herself to get out of that car and into her apartment before she just attacked him again.

She hoped he would call for her soon.

Edward sat on his car for a while longer after she left, just thinking about how his night had turned out. Seeing Bella had been a great surprise.

She didn't want his money, didn't want to accept it unless she really needed to, unless she had been sent to accept it. Any other woman would have taken his money and his offer but not Isabella. She truly was special. Next time they were together he would have something nice for her. Not because she had just let him have sex with her. He hadn't even thought about what she did for a living while they were together. At that moment he was simply having sex with the woman he liked, the woman he wanted. He would have something for her because she deserved it. A woman like her deserved the best.

The next time they met was in a nice, luxurious hotel room as was their next time and the next and the next until Bella decided to let Edward in her apartment where they would make love, talk and laugh even when she wasn't working.

She preferred it like that, to be with him when she wasn't working and he wasn't paying for her time, even though she knew that was dangerous, even though she knew that meant she had crossed a line.

She crossed the line she never should have. She did the worst thing she could have done. She fell in love with a client.

* * *

So, what do you think? I might continue this after if enough people like it.

Follow me on twitter for news about this: http:/twitter(dot)com/c_cass189


	2. Voting

Voting for The Beyond The Pale Contest is open.

**If you can go to fanfiction (dot) net/u/2431148 and vote for your favorite one-shot.**

Thank you!


End file.
